Christmas Market
The Christmas tree market is an explorable location in the second episode of Life is Strange 2. It is located in Beaver Creek, and is where Charles Eriksen takes his son, Chris Eriksen, along with Sean Diaz and Daniel Diaz to purchase a Christmas tree. Appearance TBA Episode Two - "Rules" After arriving in Charles' truck at the Christmas market, Sean takes Daniel aside to scold him for using his powers to deceive Chris into believing he has them. After telling him either to stop or to continue lying to Chris, Sean lets Daniel join the Eriksens' tree shopping while he searches for a present to give to Daniel for Christmas. Sean has the option of either purchasing one of the male shopkeeper's items or stealing a yo-yo from a toy donation box. Sean also has the option of sitting at one of the picnic tables and sketching his surroundings, during which Chris comes up to him and While at the market, Sean meets a homeless musician named Cassidy, who he has the options of donating to and listening to her sing a cover of "I Found A Way" by . They have a short conversation, during which Cassidy reveals that she travels with a group of freight hoppers currently headed towards Humboldt County, California. One of her friends, Finn, comes to get her, and the two exchange banter and introduce themselves to Sean and Daniel before leaving. On their way out, Finn and Cassidy are stopped by Nick, who admonishes them for not having their dog on a leash. They mock Nick until he threatens to call the cops on them, then leave together. Daniel expresses anger towards Nick, and Sean can either let Daniel prank him or convince him to let it go. After finishing his shopping, Sean finds Chris, Daniel, and Charles waiting at the market's entrance. After they pile into his truck, Charles drives away from the market with a newly-wrapped Christmas tree. Items for Sale Male Vendor * Sitting bear ($7)* * Snowman ($5)* * Wooden beaver ($10)* Female Vendor * Christmas wreath ($10) Tree Vendor (non-purchasable) * Fir (small) ($50) * Fir (big) ($70) * Spruce (small) ($40) * Spruce (big) ($60) * If Sean told the male vendor about being Stephen Reynolds' grandson, he will give Sean a $1 discount on all of his items. Interactions :PC users: ''Hover over the text to see Sean's comments. See here for all interactions in the game.'' * * * * * * He can speak to Charles. * * * * * * * He can speak to a female vendor. * * He can sit and draw at a table. * * * * * * * * * He can speak to a male vendor. * ** ** ** * * Trivia * The word "Hello!" is visible on the back of a "face in hole" panel at the Christmas market as well as on street furniture when when Charles Eriksen drives Sean, Daniel, and Chris away from the market. This is not the only episode it appears in as it can be sighted again in Episode 3 and Episode 5. ** This may be a reference to the psychological horror video game , which includes a similar inscribing that becomes focal at one point during the game. ** Further evidence to support P.T. being a point of reference is found in the Captain Spirit game files, where "PT" is used in file naming. Just like P.T. was released as a taster for an upcoming (but cancelled) game (P.T. being an initialism for "playable teaser"), Captain Spirit was released as a playable teaser for the upcoming Life is Strange 2. P.T._Hello.jpg|The wall inscription in P.T. LiS2-Ep2-Hello_graffiti_market-02.png|The graffiti on the back of a "face in hole" panel. Beaver_Creek_Christmas_Market_-_Hello!_graffiti.png|The graffiti visible on a post at the market. Gallery Screenshots Christmas_Market_drawing.png|Sean looking over the Christmas market from a picnic table. Christmas_Market_Sean_Cassidy_Finn.png|Sean speaking with Cassidy and Finn at the market. Christmas_Market_Sean_Male_Vendor.png|Sean speaking a male vendor at the market. Concept Art Official Character Profiles - Cassidy - Beaver Creek Concept Art.png|Concept artwork from Cassidy's official Character Profile video. Category:Locations (Season 2) Category:Episode 2: Rules Locations Category:Explorable Locations (Season 2) Category:Optional Drawing Locations Category:Locations Category:Explorable Locations Category:Season 2